necklace
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: "Padahal kamu yang terbaring, tapi kenapa air mataku yang jatuh di wajahmu?" Sebuah kalung yang mulai menghubungkan Hinata dan Gaara. GaaHina Fic! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**necklace**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

**Lagi-lagi GaaHina dan selanjutnya akan GaaHina hihi~ #dilempar**

**Thanks for read ya semuaaaa :D jangan lupa review~ ;3;**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Hujan terus turun deras. Suaranya tidak menyenangkan gadis yang sedang duduk di atas bangku goyang itu. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menutup jendela kaca besar di kamarnya. Tapi, matanya tidak mau melewatkan kejadian yang sedang ia saksikan saat itu. Apertemennya yang berada di lantai 6 cukup tinggi melihat sekitarnya. Gadis yang mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas kursi itu terus menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kayu itu perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Bibirnya kering dan tampak kebiruan. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lama terkena air hujan karena jendela besarnya tetap ia bukan lebar-lebar. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik objek yang berada di depan matanya.<p>

Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan terlihat sedang ribut dengan wanita di depannya. Dan satu hal yang membuat gadis yang berada di kursi goyang itu tertarik adalah kejadian dimana pipi laki-laki itu ditampar oleh wanita di depan laki-laki itu.

"Sakitkah?" Ujar gadis itu lirih.

Pria itu lalu ditinggalkan oleh sang wanita yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Gadis cantik yang masih melihatnya tertarik untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia menurunkan kakinya perlahan dari kursi dan keluar ke atas balkon, membuat tubuhnya yang hanya memakai baju terusan hitam itu langsung basah kuyup sekejap.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, laki-laki itu langsung menatap ke arah gadis yang berada di lantai 6 apartemen itu. Laki-laki itu langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan wajahnya yang kesal menyelimutinya.

"Hinata! Apa-apaan kau basah-basahan beginin disaat aku tidak ada?" Seru laki-laki berambut panjang saat memasuki kamar gadis bernama Hinata.

"Memandang... Malaikat?" Ucap Gadis itu pelan. Tubuhnya yang putih pucat dan kurus itu membuat siapapun pasti takut untuk menyentuhnya. Takut, seakan-akan bila disentuh terlalu kencang gadis itu akan pecah.

"Jangan bodoh, Hinata. Ayo, ganti pakaianmu." Ucap lelaki itu menarik tangan Hinata pelan, sangat pelan.

Selesai membereskan kamar gadis itu yang berantakan karena hujan badai tadi, laki-laki itu menunggu Hinata hingga Ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji, laki-laki yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Bagus. Cantik." Jawab laki-laki itu melihat penampilan gadis itu. Meski kurus, baju apapun cocok untuknya. Gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk dipandang.

Tangan dingin gadis itu menyentuh lengan Neji. "Dingin, kak." Ucapnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mantel." Neji langsung mengambil mantel yang berada di kamarnya. Mantel yang cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia lalu memakaikan mantel itu diatas pundaknya. Jujur Neji sangat takut menyentuh gadis ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar kurus.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Tanya gadis itu. Neji langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang padaku tak ada sesuatu yang akan abadi. Begitupun manusia." Ucap Gadis itu dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Hinata, tubuhmu mulai panas. Kau demam. Ayo ke Rumah Sakit. Aku akan siapkan mobil." Ujar Neji khawatir mengenai kondisi adiknya yang semakin hari semakin melemah.

"Tidak mau. Aku benci ruangan putih itu."

"Hinata.." Neji lalu memandang Hinata dengan harapan besar.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku." Gadis itu lalu menatap mata kakak laki-lakinya.

"A..Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku hidup untuk apa?"

Neji hanya diam. Tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus dilontarkan pada Adik-nya. Neji lalu menelepon tunangannya.

"Halo." Jawab yang disebrang.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Sedang di jalan."

"Kebetulan, kau bisa mampir kerumahku sebentar?" Tanya Neji penuh harapan. Gadis itu langsung menyetujui.

Setelah telepon di tutup, Neji kembali lagi ke tempat Hinata.

"Kau tidak menelepon Dokter untuk kemari lagi, kan?" Ujar Hinata mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

Hinata lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Ia lalu melihat kembali kearah jendela yang berada di ruang tamu itu. Hujan tampaknya mulai jinak. Tetesan air yang tersisa dari luar terdengar hingga ke telinga Hinata. Ia lalu memainkan jarinya yang kurus itu di langit-langit.

"Hinata," Ucap Neji menyadarkan adiknya.

"Tenang, aku sudah baikkan."

Gadis itu lalu kembali bangun dari duduknya hendak menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi. Neji hanya melihatnya berjalan perlahan-lahan.

"Permisi." Seru seseorang di balik pintu apartemen mereka. Neji yang langsung tahu siapa dibalik pintu itu segera membukanya cepat.

"Maaf merepotkan," Ujar Neji melihat tunangannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Didalam kamarnya." Neji lalu segera mengantarkan gadis itu ke dalam kamar Hinata yang sedang duduk terlamun di atas kasurnya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tenten-nee, baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata. Ia hanya berkutat dengan sebuah boneka kecil pemberian Neji dulu. Hinata lalu memandang Tenten lekat. "Pasti Neji yang memanggilmu."

"Tidak, aku sedang kebetulan lewat." Tenten lalu segera menatap Neji. Ya, mereka tidak mau kalau Hinata akan merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan Tenten.

Tenten lalu menyentuh pundak Hinata yang terlihat rapuh itu. "Aku besok mau pergi, kamu mau ikut?"

Hinata hanya memandang Tenten lalu memandang Neji. Hinata tampak berfikir, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menginap disini, jadi pagi hari kita langsung berangkat ya."

Tenten lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar bersama Neji.

"Bagaimana?" Kata Tenten setelah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga besok harus pergi kerja. Aku sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti."

Neji lalu mengajak Tenten untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Jangan cemas begitu. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." Tenten lalu menatap wajah Neji yang terlihat sangat cemas dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, telepon aku segera saat terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata." Neji lalu tersenyum tipis.

Setelah makan malam siap, Tenten memasuki kamar Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang tertidur dikasur besar yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Hinata." Tenten menyentuh wajah Hinata, mencoba membangunkannya.

Hinata mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Dengan bantuan Tenten, Hinata lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk berdiri. Tenten dengan sabar menahan Hinata untuk tetap duduk hingga kepalanya tidak pusing terus-menerus.

"Masih pusing?" Tenten menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata, merasakan suhu Hinata yang masih panas.

"Ada apa?"

Neji lalu masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Ia menggantikan Tenten untuk menahan tubuh Hinata.

"Dia demam. Neji, bawa ke Rumah Sakit." Tenten lalu segera menyiapkan pakaian Hinata dan menggantinya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk lemah.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dulu."

Tenten lalu membantu Hinata berdiri dan membantunya berjalan perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Perjalanan mereka ke Rumah Sakit ditempat biasa Hinata dirawat ternyata sangat ramai hingga terjadi kemacetan.

"Sial, padahal sudah malam begini." Ucap Neji melihat jam digital di mobil-nya menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Neji, Rumah Sakit itu terlalu jauh. Cari saja Rumah Sakit didaerah ini." Saran Tenten. Neji hanya mengikuti perkataan Tenten dan memutar balikkan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

* * *

><p>"Bagaiman keadaannya?" tanya Tenten saat melihat seorang Dokter laki-laki dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.<p>

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja."

Dokter itu lalu duduk bersama Neji dan Tenten.

"Gadis itu, kenapa bisa keadaannya sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Dokter berambut hitam itu memulai pembicaraannya. Tenten melihat name tag yang berada di jubah putih Dokter itu. 'Sai' itulah tulisan yang tertera di papan kecil itu.

"Hm, begini.. Ada suatu kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan untuk-nya. Karena itulah, kondisi tubuhnya menurun, dan ia menjadi stress. Semenjak itulah, tubuhnya tidak menerima makanan." Tenten menjelaskan dengan perlahan, menggantikkan Neji yang tampaknya tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan itu.

"Menolak makanan?" Dokter itu tampak mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya. Ia lalu mendengarkan kembali penjelasan Tenten.

"Begitulah, tapi, akhir-akhir ini, Ia sudah bisa makan meski hanya sedikit. Tapi, karena tubuhnya lemah, jika demam sedikit, tubuhnya langsung tumbang."

Sai langsung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, ada baiknya gadis itu dirawat saja sampai kondisinya membaik. Karena tubuhnya tidak bisa tahan dengan suhu yang dingin saat ini, bisa saja gadis ini tumbang lagi dan akan membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah."

Tenten lalu menatap Neji menunggu jawabannya. Bagaimanapun, Neji adalah kakak sekaligus wakil Hinata selama Orangtua mereka sedang berada di luar.

"Kuserahkan padamu." Neji lalu mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan menelepon Ayah dan Ibu Hinata, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah Neji pergi menuju tempat yang agak jauh, Tenten langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"O,ya Dok, aku dari tadi melihat-lihat banyak sekali Dokter muda disini. Apa mereka semua sedang training?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu? Ini Rumah Sakit Universitas, jadi isinya tentu saja kebanyakan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sudah lulus atau masih belajar. Jadi, tentu masih banyak yang muda. Yang sudah berumur, paling Kepala Dokter dan Senior-senior." Sai lalu tertawa kecil.

"Wah, hebat."

Neji yang kembali lalu mengajak Tenten pulang. "Baiklah, Tenten ayo kita kembali dulu mengambil pakaian Hinata."

"Kau sudah menelepon Paman Hiashi?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Begitulah. Ia menyerahkan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah, Dokter. Kami pamit dulu, kami titip Hinata padamu."

Setelah Tenten dan Neji berpamitan, Sai kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata mengecek kembali keadaan gadis itu. Belum sempat ia mengecek tubuh gadis itu, Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Selamat malam, Hinata." Salam Sai menyadari gadis itu terbangun.

"Ini dimana? Kau bukan Dokter yang biasanya." Ujar Hinata bingung.

"Kakakmu membawa kemari karena Rumah Sakit biasanya terlalu jauh." Sai lalu duduk di pinggir kasur Hinata yang masih tetap diam.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata.

Sai sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang memiiki paras wajah terkesan tertutup ini adalah gadis penurut. Ia lalu menggapai tangan Hinata dan mengecek infus di tangannya.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali." Ujar Sai kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Sai memiliki pasien dengan tubuh sekurus Hinata.

"Dimana kakak-ku?" Tanya Hinata pada Sai yang masih mengecek infusnya dengan seksama.

"Dia sedang mengambil pakaianmu."

"Maksudnya? Aku akan dirawat disini?" Tanya Hinata tampak tidak senang. Sai hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sai lalu berdiri kembali dan mengambil segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak."

Hinata lalu mengambil gelas dari tangan Sai dan menegaknya perlahan hingga air itu habis.

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa minum." Sai lalu mengambil kembali gelas dari tangan Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat cukup senang dengan pasiennya kali ini.

"Ng. Hanya air yang bisa kumasukkan dalam tubuhku." Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sai yang terlihat tidak mau ikut campur lalu hanya duduk di sebuah bangku hijau disebelah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung dengan sikap Dokter satu ini.

"Hm? Kau pasienku sekarang. Sudah tugasku menjagamu." Sai hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sebuah buku untuk Ia baca.

Hampir 2 jam mereka diam, hingga ahirnya Neji dan Tenten kembali dan memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata!" Neji yang melihat adiknya sudah terbangun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kakak, aku akan dirawat disini?" Tanya Hinata. Neji hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Untuk kondisimu lebih baik, Hinata."

"Benar, Hinata." Tambah Tenten seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Ah Dokter, aku ingin mengurus administrasinya." Jelas Neji. Sai lalu keluar menuntun Neji meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku dan Neji akan tetap datang. Kau telepon kami kapanpun kau mau ya." Jelas Tenten.

"Maafkan aku ya menyusahkan kalian." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tidak! Kami tidak merasa kamu menyusahkan Hinata."

"Ung, hati-hati dijalan, Tenten-san." Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang dengan Sai, akhirnya Neji dan Tenten kembali pulang mneinggalkan Hinata dan Sai lagi.

"Baiklah, kau panggil saja suster atau kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun." Sai lalu memberikan secarik kertas dengan nomor yang tertulis diatasnya.

Hinata lalu mengangguk. Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat. Setelah Sai keluar untuk pulang dari pekerjaannya. Hinata yang hanya berada sendiri di ruangan itu lalu mengangkat kakinya. Infusnya yang sudah dilepas oleh Sai tadi, membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Hinata lalu membuka pintu ruangannya. Dilihatnya koridor Rumah Sakit itu kosong. Tak terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan. Bau Rumah Sakit yang khas sedikit membuat Hinata mual. Perlahan Hinata mulai berjalan pelan, tanpa Ia sadari tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan dan tumbang.

"Ka...Kakak.." Ucap Hinata lirih yang sudah terkapar di lantai yang dingin membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu datar. Jubah putihnya yang mengenai kulit Hinata cukup membuatnya hangat. Tahu gadis ini terlalu lemah, Dokter itu langsung mengangkat gadis itu dan menaruhnya perlahan kembali ke atas kasurnya.

Dokter berparas tampan itu lalu mengecek name-tag di depan ruangan itu 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Tertulis nama itu didepan kamar pasien bernomor 151, dibawahnya tertulis nama Dokter yang sudah sangat Ia kenal. Dokter itu lalu langsung menelepon Sai yang menjadi tanggung jawab atas pasien ini.

"Sai, dimana kau?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Aku baru saja pulang, masih ada di jalan. Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada apa?" Tanya Sai santai.

"Kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak salah bukan jika kubilang pasienmu itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" Jelas Dokter itu cepat.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Jangan katakan terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kemari. Aku tidak bisa menungguinya, aku masih banyak kerjaan!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sai, Dokter itu langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai terbangun.

"Gaara." Jawab Dokter itu pelan.

Hinata hanya melihatnya lekat hingga akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa laki-laki inilah yang Ia lihat saat hujan tadi sore. Hinata lalu menunduk dalam dan kembali turun dari kasurnya.

"Hei! Jangan kemana-mana!" Seru Gaara yang langsung menarik lengan Hinata menghentikkan pergerakan gadis itu.

Bukannya tetap menahannya, Gaara langsung melepaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa takut menyentuh tangan Hinata yang terlalu kecil, rasanya Gaara takut bahwa tadi Ia meretakkan tulang Gadis itu. Dengan cepat, Gaara langsung mengecek kembali tangannya. Berusaha menyentuh Hinata tanpa menggunakkan kekuatan sedikitpun, Gaara memeriksa tulang Hinata.

'Untunglah tidak kenapa-kenapa' Ucap Gaara dalam hati lega.

"Tetaplah di atas kasurmu. Selama Sai belum datang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Gaara lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia terus melihat Hinata yang kembali menaiki kasurnya.

"Gaara!" Seru Sai saat memasuki ruangan Hinata. Tampak nafas Dokter itu memburu. Ia lalu kembali memeriksa Hinata.

"Tadi dia berjalan keluar koridor, dan terjatuh pingsan." Jelas Gaara yang langsung berdiri hendak keluar.

"Kau tidak apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sai yang langsung mengecek tubuh Hinata.

"Tidak." Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Gaara, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya Hinata."

Sai lalu menarik Gaara menuju keluar ruangan Hinata dan mulai berbisik.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Sai khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya sudah tersungkur di lantai. Memang gadis itu sakit apa?"

"Dia hanya memiliki tekanan dan tubuhnya menolak makanan." Sai lalu duduk di sebuah bangku depan ruangan itu diikuti Gaara.

"Gaara, aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Sai melanjutkan.

"Apa?"

Sai lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebenarnya besok aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit di luar kota bersama Senior Shuzune. Tadi baru saja Ia meneleponku." Sai lalu menyentuh lengan Gaara.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu hah?" Ucap Gaara mengetahui gerak-gerik aneh temannya ini.

"Kau kan sama-sama Dokter bagian dalam sepertiku. Kau juga sedang tidak memegang pasien, bukan? Jadi, aku menyerahkan Hinata padamu, ya?"

Gaara langsung berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman Sai. "Aku tidak mau!" Gaara langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Gaara! Apa kau tega? Ayolah."

Gaara tampak berfikir sebentar dan menatap kembali ke ruangan gadis itu.

"Terserahlah!" Gaara langsung mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Sai.

"Terimakasih Gaara! Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh!"

Setelah Gaara pergi, Sai lalu langsung kembali memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan memasang infusmu lagi, agar tubuhmu juga dapat nutrisi. Kau sudah siap?" Ujar Sai seraya memakai sarung tangan setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Ng."

"Rileks saja, Hinata." Sai lalu menyiapkan alat-alat untuk infus dan dengan perlahan memasangkan infus tersebut pada tubuh Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit, infus tersebut selesai dipasang dan Hinata mulai kembali tertidur.

"Sudah?" Tanya Gaara yang kembali lagi ke ruangan Hinata.

"Iya."

"Dia bukan anorexia, kan?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

Sai hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan berfikir begitu. Tapi dia tidak."

Gaara lalu berjalan menuju gadis itu, penasaran apa sesuatu yang membuat gadis ini bisa tertekan sampai seperti ini.

"Penasaran? Aku juga." Ucap Sai tampak seperti bisa membaca pikiran Gaara.

"Yang pasti ini bukan orphan disease kan?" Ucap Gaara.

"Tentu tidak."

Sai lalu mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara.

"Ini dokumen yang kemarin kau minta. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pulang? Karena gadis ini sudah tertidur, aku rasa aku pulang sekarang, untuk siap-siap pergi besok."

Sai lalu kembali memakai jaketnya dan membereskan isi tasnya.

"Aku menginap di Rumah Sakit hari ini. Yah, aku akan menjaganya karena sekarang dia tanggung jawabku selama kau pergi." Gaara kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang dan melipat kedua tangannya seraya melihat Sai yang masih membereskan alat-alat serta barang kerjanya.

"Bagus. Tumben sekali kau menurut begini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Sai tersenyum tipis dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, mencegah Gaara yang akan berubah pikiran nantinya.

Sudah pukul 2 malam Gaara masih terjaga. Terkadang ia membuka handphone-nya yang berwarna silver itu, dan langsung mendengus kesal melihat tidak ada pesan satu pun. Matanya lalu tertuju pada Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Gaara lalu menatapnya lekat hingga akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu. Gadis itulah yang Ia lihat kemarin sore saat hujan lebat didepan apartemennya. Mengingat hal itu Gaara sedikit kesal. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya yang mulai bosan berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Gaara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dicarinya pemilik suara itu. Gaara melihat gadis cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Kau haus?" Gaara lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata yang mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Mana Sai-sensei?" Hinata memutar kepalanya pelan mencari lelaki yang masih ada bersamanya sebelum ia tertidur.

"Dia ditugaskan, jadi sampai ia kembali aku yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabmu."

Gaara lalu menyerahkan gelas berisi air tadi kepada Hinata. Hinata menolaknya halus.

"Terimakasih,"

Merasa keadaan canggung, Gaara buru-buru kembali ke atas sofanya setelah menaruh kembali gelas tadi diatas sebuah meja. Tempat Hinata dirawat merupakan kelas terbaik di Rumah Sakit itu. Maka dari itu, ruangan tersebut memiliki perabotan yang lumayan cukup untuk pasien. Hinata tahu, Neji tidak akan mau meninggalkan Hinata diantara banyak orang yang berada dalam satu ruang.

"Kau bisa makan?" Tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan dalam suasana mati tadi.

"Bisa." Hinata mengangguk. Gaara lalu membuka tas kerja miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah yoghurt strawberry dengan ukuran mini bentuk cup.

"Makan ini, kau harus makan walau sedikit." Gaara lalu membukanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih."

Perlahan demi perlahan Hinata mulai memakannya. Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya melihat gadis itu. 'rapuh' itulah yang Gaara pikirkan terhadap gadis ini.

"Bisa dimakan? Besok aku akan membawa makanan yang lebih mudah dicerna untuk tubuhmu." Gaara kemudian kembali berdiri dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil. "Catatlah semua makanan yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan langsung tertawa kecil. "Baru kali ini ada dokter yang meminta begini padaku."

Gaara hanya diam. Selesainya Hinata menghabiskan yoghurt tadi, Gaara kembali mengecek keadaan Hinata.

"Untung demam-mu sudah turun. Tidurlah lagi." Gaara lalu menyelimuti Hinata dan kembali mematikan lampunya. Merasa Hinata tidak akan terbangun lagi, Gaara langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" Seru Tenten saat masuk kedalam kamar perawatan Hinata.<p>

"Tenten-nee, selamat pagi."

"Syukurlah kau sudah membaik." Tenten langsung memeluk Hinata yang masih terduduk diatas kasurnya. Neji yang datang belakang ikut memasuki keruangan tersebut dan bergantian memeluk adiknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Tanya Neji. Hinata langsung mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi. Aku penanggung jawab Hyuuga Hinata sekarang, namaku Gaara. Dokter bagian dalam. Salam kenal." Gaara yang sudah berada di ruangan tersebut langsung membungkuk.

"Ah begitukah? Saya mohon bantuan anda." Ujar Neji.

"Aku beli minum dulu, ya." Tenten lalu pamit pada Neji dan segera keluar. Neji lalu segera duduk disebelah Hinata dan tersenyum senang melihat adiknya kembali segar.

"Sepertinya kau lebih ceria sekarang."

"Ng! Soalnya aku mau cepat-cepat mencari kalung itu." Hinata tersenyum seraya menatap Neji.

"Iya. Kau juga cepatlah lekas sembuh dan bisa kembali ke Sekolah ya." Neji menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Kakak, kau tidak kerja lagi hari ini?" Terlihat raut wajah Hinata yang merasa tidak enak hati. Neji buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baru selesai mengajar."

"Begitukah?" Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata, ini minuman untukmu. Kau suka bukan?" Seru Tenten yang baru kembali seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak minuman bergambar sapi didepannya. Hinata meraihnya dengan senang.

"Terimakasih."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Sekolah, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten cemas. Hinata hanya menatap Tenten lesu.

"Anda Guru?" Tanya Gaara yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendengarnya Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Ya," Jawab Neji.

"Padahal dia ini lumayan nakal." Sambung Tenten jahil. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Benar, padahal kalau jadi Guru, Naruto-kun lebih..." Tiba-tiba ucapan Hinata terhenti.

Neji dan Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam seraya menunduk. Keadaan mulai canggung setelah nama 'Naruto' keluar. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya melihat pasangan kakak beradik itu dengan datar seraya bertanya-tanya. Belum sempat Gaara keluar, tiba-tiba saja Hinata terbatuk-batuk dan langsung pucat pasi.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Seru Neji. "Hei dokter!"

Gaara dengan cepat langsung mengangkat Hinata dari kasurnya dan membawanya ke toilet.

"Muntahkan, Hinata." Ujar Gaara pelan. Hinata buru-buru melaksanakan perintah Gaara. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika.

"Maaf ya, Niisan." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Tidak apa, Hinata."

Gaara hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi gerangan. Ia membiarkan Neji dan Hinata di ruangan tersebut dan menunggu diluar hingga akhirnya Neji kembali keluar.

"Maaf, ya Dok." Neji yang baru kembali dari ruang rawat Hinata lalu membungkuk dihadapan Dokter satu ini.

Gaara hanya menggeleng. "Ini salahku, harusnya aku memberi dia makanan yang lebih mudah dicerna."

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, dahinya mengerut. "Bukan salahmu."

"Sebenarnya, gadis itu sakit apa?" Gaara lalu menatap Neji yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Neji kembali tersenyum tipis dengan seraut wajah kecewa. "Meski hanya sebuah cerita, tanyakanlah. Yah, sekalian minta maaf."

Gaara hanya mengikuti perintah Neji dan kembali memasuki ruangan itu setelah akhirnya Tenten kembali.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

Neji hanya menunduk. "Baik-baik saja." Ia lalu duduk di bangku panjang sebelah pintu menunggu yang berada di dalam ruangan Hinata kembali keluar.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Hinata yang masih terlungalai lemas di atasnya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara mendelik ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak." Hinata hanya terseyum tipis. Gaara lalu mulai mengambil kursi kecil dan menaruhnya disebelah ranjang Hinata. Ia lalu duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Gaara menatap Hinata yang menerawang jauh.

"Neji-niisan dan Tenten-nee, aah.. akhirnya aku hanya membuat mereka khawatir, kan?" Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara lalu menatap gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Neji-niisan bukan kakak kandungku, dia anak angkat di keluargaku, anak dari pamanku. Semenjak dia kuliah, dia harus pindah keluar kota. Sedang, semenjak Ibu-ku tiada, Ayah jadi harus lebih bekerja keras. Agar tidak membuat mereka khawatir, aku berada di rumah sendirian." Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan menjadi lebih serius.

"Pada saat musim dingin, keadaan tubuhku semakin menurun. Pada saat itu, kak Neji yang datang menjengukku, menemukan aku sudah pingsan di rumah. Aku dilrarikan kerumah sakit." Hinata lalu tersenyum dan menatap Gaara yang masih setia mendengarnya. "Pada saat itu, semua keluargaku berkumpul. Aku bersyukur akhirnya semua dapat berkumpul, tapi.." Hinata lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Mereka bilang, 'Maafkan kami'. Kenyataan bahwa aku membuat repot mereka membuat keadaan tubuhku menurun dan kembali memasuki Rumah Sakit."

"Berapa lama?"

"2 tahun. Tapi, sejak ada seseorang, keadaan tubuhku membaik."

"Seseorang?"

Hinata lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ya, seseorang. Pemilik kalung yang kucari. Dia orang yang seperti air. Meski bentuknya berbeda, tetap saja yang dialirkan sama saja. Orang yang membuatku mau terus menjalani hidup. Namanya Naruto, orang yang seperti dia itu jarang ada." Jelas Hinata dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?" Koreksi Gaara tepat sasaran.

"Ng. Dia pasien juga, dirawat karena penyakit lambung. Dia mengajarkan aku untuk terus melakukan apapun yang kusukai. Orang yang kukagumi. Dan, dia juga adalah teman kak Neji saat SMU. Tetapi karena 'suatu' kejadian, aku... Menyakitinya." Hinata mulai menautkan kedua alisnya wajahnya tampak ingin menangis.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menyakitinya sepenuhnya, kan? Buktinya kau bisa melakukan hal yang kau sukai dengannya." Gaara lalu menatap Hinata yang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Gaara. Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Iya! Berkat dia aku bisa makan. Kami melakukan hal-hal, banyak sekali hal yang menyenangkan!" Seru Hinata senang mengingatnya.

Gaara lalu berdiri. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kalung?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terkesiap, ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Hal itu.. Bagaimanapun, aku harus menemukan kalung itu. Karena, serpihan itu.." Mengerti hal itu merupakan hal tabu bagi sang gadis, Gaara menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Istirahatkan dirimu agar bisa menemukan kalung itu." Gaara lalu membukakan kotak minuman yang tadi dibeli Tenten dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Kalau air, masih bisa masuk tubuhmu, kan?"

Hinata lalu menerimanya dan tertawa kecil. "Iya. Terimakasih."

Gaara lalu kembali keluar. Ia menemukan Neji yang terlihat lesu sedang duduk diatas bangku dan meninggalkannya setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia memasuki ruang kerjanya dan merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di atas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya masih terpaku dengan gadis yang menjadi pasiennya sekarang. Sebenarnya hal apa yang membuat gadis itu ingin bersikeras menemukan seutas kalung? Bodoh? Tidak. Gaara tidak berfikir itu bodoh. Yang pasti, Gaara sedikit penasaran dengan pasiennya kali ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Dalam pikirannya terkecamuk bahwa pasien kali ini ia yakini akan merepotkannya. Gaara kembali duduk diatas bangkunya dan merogoh saku di dalam kemeja dokternya. Tidak ada pesan satupun untuknya selain dari Sai yang hanya membuat kepalanya semakin memanas. Gaara kembali menutup matanya dan mengingat cerita Hinata. "Hn, Merepotkan.''

* * *

><p><strong>Selesaii Chapter 1 -nya muahahaha<strong>

**gimana? aneh nggak? TTATT buat fic ini ngarang banget. pengen coba buat fic diluar konoha/shinobi/dll.**

**sankyuuuu buat udah baca. review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk next chapter semuanyaaa love youuuu semuaaa (suki)/**

**review ya review uhuu~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Necklace**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

**aku memang tidak punya kerjaan sampai updatenya cepat sekali. makasih buat yang sudah review *love  
><strong>

**Thanks for read ya semuaaaa :D jangan lupa review~ ;3; (o,ya orang jepang memanggi dokter itu dengan sebutan 'sensei' :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tubuh mungilnya yang diselimuti kain tebal berwarna putih.<p>

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Gaara. Gadis yang tadi sedang memandang jendela ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-sensei." Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya memberi salam. Gaara lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecek infus gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gaara menatap mata gadis itu.

"Sudah baikkan. Aku sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit, kan?" Hinata memiringkan wajahnya. Mendengarnya Gaara hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'begitulah' dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Meski sudah bisa keluar, keadaan tubuhmu belum stabil. Jadi aku sudah meminta kakakmu untuk membawa-mu ke mari melakukan pengecekkan seminggu sekali." Jelas Gaara. Hinata hanya menurut. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang terlingkar di lehernya dan mencium liontin kecil yang berada di kalung itu.

"Itu, kalung yang kau cari?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng. "Bukan, yang kucari adalah pasangannya."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Setelah memberi Hinata obat dan melepas infus gadis itu, Gaara hanya duduk termanggu menunggu kedatangan Neji.

"Sensei, apa kau tinggal di apartemen daerah sini?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Gadis itu sedikit memajukan kepalanya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas jawaban Dokter itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku pernah melihatmu, sore hari saat hujan deras." Ujar Hinata ragu takut bahwa Dokter satu itu langsung kesal karena mencampuri urusannya.

"Iya, aku juga melihatmu saat itu. Apartemenmu didepan Apartemenku, bukan begitu?" Gaara mengkoreksi.

"Iya," Hinata lalu kembali menunduk. Yang dilihatnya saat itu, bukanlah objek menyenangkan. Melainkan saat dimana Dokter itu sedang bertengkar dengan wanita. Hinata hanya menggelengkan wajahnya berusaha melupakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Tidak perlu merasa tak enak hati. Bukankah bagus? Aku bisa langsung menghampirimu bila keadaanmu tumbang lagi." Gaara melihat Hinata tenang. "Baiklah, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu bila kau ingin cepat pulang dan segera mencari kalung itu." Gaara kembalii berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hmm, sebentar ya. Aku akan segera mencari pasanganmu." Batin Hinata seraya memegang erat kalung emas tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" Seru Tenten saat memasuki ruang perawatan Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung mengangguk semangat.<p>

"Iya. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Sekolah." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, kan?" Tukas Neji memastikan meski pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali ia ucapkan saat sampai di ruangan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah bilang tidak apa. Jangan khawatir!" Ujar Tenten menggantikan Hinata menjawab. Gaara yang baru datang lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Neji.

"Obat-obat tersebut bisa kau ambil di sudut koridor ini. Jaga kesehatanmu, Hinata." Gaara lalu memberikan sebuah coklat batangan kepada Hinata yang masih duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Ah.. Te-Terimakasih,"

Setelah berbincang sedikit, akhirnya Hinata beserta Neji dan Tenten keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Gaara didepan pintu sendiri.

"Dokter, pasienmu sudah pulang?" Tanya salah satu perawat yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Ng." Gaara mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan perawat mungil bernama Katsura itu.

"Aduh, padahal Dokter Sai bilang, dia akan pulang hari ini untuk kembali mengambil alih tugasnya sekali, kalau saat datang ternyata pasiennya sendiri sudah pulang."

"Biarkan saja, dia harus mendapat suatu ganjaran." Gaara lalu berjalan kembali melewati perawat tadi dan kembali memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Sebuah ruangan yang memiliki papan kecil diatasnya. Gaara kembali merogoh kantungnya dan menggenggam sebuah ponsel miliknya.

"Belum ada pesan satupun, sebenarnya kau dimana..."

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chaan!" Seru gadis tinggi dengan rambut kuncir kuda berwana pirang yang menghampirinya.<p>

"I-Ino.." Ucap Hinata dipelukan gadis itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Sangat mengkhawatirkanmuuu! Maaf ya aku tidak sempat menjengukmu." Ino melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Terimakasih, Ino."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik? Selama liburan, kau tidak lupa makan,kan?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Ino dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria dan bersemangat, dan yang paling dietahui semua siswa disana adalah, Ino sangat melindungi dan menjaga Hinata. Teman masa kecil Hinata sekaligus teman sekelasnya, itulah Ino.

"Ah, Hyuuga, kau sudah boleh pulang dari RS?" Ujar laki-laki berambut putih yang menggunakan masker serta membawa buku absen siswa ditangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, iya, tetapi aku harus tetap mengecek keadaan tubuhku setiap minggu."

"Syukurlah, kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku,ya." Kakashi menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Dia juga salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menjaga Hinata. Guru yang tidak bisa ditebak pemikirannya.

"O,ya Hinata, apa di RS ada cerita menarik?" Tanya Ino lagi sambil berjalan menuju kelas bersama Hinata.

"Hmm, kurasa.. Tidak ada. Mungkin," Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Hee? Tidak seru. O,ya kalau... Kalungnya?" Ino memandang Hinata hati-hati.

"Nihil. Tidak dapat kutemukan, belum..." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Ino yang melihatnya lalu ikut menundukkan wajahnya dan memeluk Hinata.

"Berjuanglah, berjuanglah. Jangan menangis Hinata! Aku jadi mau menangis!" Ino mengusap kepala Hinata lembut.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

* * *

><p>"Kak, besok hari libur Sekolah,kan? Aku... Mau mencari kalung itu." Hinata menatap Neji yang terlihat kaget dengan perkataan adiknya disaat makan malam itu.<p>

Neji hanya diam dan menaruh alat makan yang sedang ia gunakan. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Kalung yang kau jadikan pacuan hidupmu itu, aku merasa kalau lebih baik kamu tidak terburu-buru dalam mencarinya." Ucap Neji.

"Habis, tempat yang kukira 'pasti ada disini' tidak pernah ada. Aku terus memikirkan, dimana aku menaruhnya, dimana aku menyembunyikan kalungnya? Di Sekolah, tempat aku dan 'dia' selalu belajar tidak ada! Di rumah ini, bahkan di rumahnya pun tak ada.." Hinata lalu mulai kembali mengalirkan air matanya. Neji yang melihatnya langsung salah tingkah, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sebenarnya, kau mencari kalung itu dengan perasaan tulus atau tidak? Kakak yang melihatmu ikut lelah kalau kau mengeluh, kau mengerti maksudku kan, Hinata?" Neji lalu mengelus pelan atas kepala Hinata. Mendengar ucapan Kakaknya, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti." Mendengar jawaban Hinata Neji ikut tersenyum lega dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Lalu? Apa hari ini ada kejadian menarik?" Tanya Neji mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Ino tadi mengajakku makan siang di taman Sekolah, aku sangat senang." Hinata tersenyum.

"Syukurlah."

Hinata lalu terdiam dan tampak berfikir. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Taman.. Aku belum pernah mencari ke Taman daerah ini!" Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah luar.

"Hinata! Sial, malam ini sedang hujan!" Neji lalu ikut berdiri dan segera mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berlari jauh dari kamar apartemennya.

Hinata yang keluar dari Apartemen segera bergegas menuju taman yang cukup jauh dari langsung basah kuyup saat keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Hinata?" Panggil seorang lelaki yang berada didalam mobil berwarna hitam.

"Ga-Gaara-sensei." Hinata menghentikan larinya dan memandang wajah Gaara yang sedang berada didalam mobil mulai keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa, kau? Hujan begini, kau bisa sakit!" Seru Gaara. Naluri kedokterannya tampak muncul melihat tubuh kurus Hinata dilapisi air hujan yang tidak berhenti-henti saat ini.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi mencari kalung itu. Lepaskan aku." Ronta Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang masih tercengkram erat oleh tangan Gaara.

"Kau bisa mencarinya saat hujan sudah reda, cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Gaara lalu dengan perlahan menyeret tubuh Hinata yang masih menolak untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kalung itu serpihan terakhir!" Seru Hinata sekuat tenaga.

Gaara yang mendengarnya lalu memandang Hinata sinis dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung kembali berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Ah! Gaara-san! Apa kau melihat Hinata!" Tanya Neji saat bertemu dengan Gaara yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Tidak lihat, aku sedang mengecek mobilku." Ucap Gaara datar. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Anak itu.." Neji lalu kembali berlari mencari Hinata. Gaara lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena derasnya hujan itu.

"Tidak mengerti perasaannya. Apa-apaan dia." Bisik Gaara yang langsung menyalakan mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit tampak lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Sai yang mengambil alih kembali keperawatan Hinata tampak mulai bingung.<p>

"Hinata-chan, makanlah walau sedikit." Bujuk Sai melihat kondisi Hinata yang tak kunjung baik meski ini genap 4 hari Hinata dirawat kembali. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Hinata yang biasanya masih menjawab perkataan Dokter, sekarang sama sekali diam, dan terus membisu dengan mata yang tidak memiliki kehidupan.

"Dokter, maafkan kami. Ini salahku tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Neji melihat Hinata.

Sai hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Jangan dipikirkan, memang musim-nya kurang baik bagi tubuhnya."

Neji hanya tertunduk. Ingin rasanya Ia melupakan kejadian 4 hari lalu, hari dimana Ia menemukan Hinata yang tersungkur di rerumputan sebuah taman. Tangisan Hinata menyatu dengan jatuhnya air hujan di wajahnya, satu kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan hanya 'Kalungnya tidak kutemukan'.

"Dokter, kurasa aku akan kembali ke rumah, tolong hubungi aku bila terjadi apa-apa. Hinata, aku pulang." Neji lalu beranjak keluar tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Hinata yang masih lesu.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa? Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Aku akan mendengarkan." Sai lalu tersenyum kembali ke arah Hinata sambil menopang dagu.

Hinata mulai menatap Sai dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku..Memiliki dosa yang tidak bisa termaafkan." Hinata menunduk lemas.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sai sabar.

"Gara-gara aku... 'Dia', jadi melupakan semuanya, melupakan teman-temannya, melupakan aku, melupakan tunangannya, bahkan... Ia lupa akan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Hinata disertai isak tangisnya. Sai sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

"Sebuah 'dosa' yang kau bilang itu adalah intuisimu sendiri, apa kau sudah bertanya padanya? Apa dia menuduhmu?" Sai lalu menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tisunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi." Hinata terus menangis. Gaara yang berdiri di balik pintu ikut mendengar dengan seksama.

"Kenapa?" Sai mulai memandang Hinata lekat.

"Karena...Aku hampir membunuhnya."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**MAAF YA**

**Chapter gembel ini ngebuat diriku sok di dramastisir wahaha dan OOC ya.**

**Tetapi rasanya menyenangkan kalau ada RS yang isinya ganteng2 begini ohohohoho**

**Semoga Next Chapter lebih baik XDD lol**

**Thank for read. please review ! :D need ur support and comment :D**

**terimakasih semua. wd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Necklace**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

**aku memang tidak punya kerjaan sampai updatenya cepat sekali. makasih buat yang sudah review *love  
><strong>

**Thanks for read ya semuaaaa :D jangan lupa review~ ;3; (o,ya orang jepang memanggi dokter itu dengan sebutan 'sensei' :D) seperti biasa, mulai chapter 3 ini aku balas review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ichi'nyu: sankyuuu gya gya iya disini Gaara dan Sai itu rekan kerja :D Hinata cuma lemah dan menolak makanan aja kok nggak sakit parah.. ^^<br>**

**uchihyuu nagisa: maaf ya kalau bikin pusing ;w; ah makasih udah di review ^^ will go on!**

** Sunny: masa lalunya lagi kupikirkan nih /plak.. waah kamu tahu, ya sedikit ada inspirasi, tapi nggak mirip cerita itu ;A; maaf ya mengecewakan. lol...Tapi fic ini sama sekali tidak ada hub-nya dgn ToL :) makasih udah di review :D/**

**keiKo-buu89: sankyuu will Update As fast as i can!**

**mayraa: mayraaa *haggu* iya, aku mau coba buat yg begini sesekali :D ah nanti dikasih tahu dia masih hidup atau sudah mati ^o^ Anorexia itu penyakit yang ngebuat orang kurang nafsu makan, padahal lapar, merasa gemuk padahal kurus, begitulah :D dan orphan disease itu bahasa indonya penyakit langka.. ^^**

**sankyu semua sudah mereview :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku..Memiliki dosa yang tidak bisa termaafkan." Hinata menunduk lemas.<p>

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sai sabar.

"Gara-gara aku... 'Dia', jadi melupakan semuanya, melupakan teman-temannya, melupakan aku, bahkan... Ia lupa akan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Hinata disertai isak tangisnya. Sai sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

"Sebuah 'dosa' yang kau bilang itu adalah intuisimu sendiri, apa kau sudah bertanya padanya? Apa dia menuduhmu?" Sai lalu menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tisunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi." Hinata terus menangis. Gaara yang berdiri di balik pintu ikut mendengar dengan seksama.

"Kenapa?" Sai mulai memandang Hinata lekat.

"Karena...Aku hampir membunuhnya."

Bukan hanya Sai yang kaget mendengar pernyataan gadis bermata indigo itu, Gaara yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut sempat membelalakan matanya meski sekejap.

"Makanya... Aku.."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan." Sai tersenyum dipaksakan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berlagak menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut putih di kasur itu. "Tidurlah, sudah malam."

Hinata mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti gerak-gerik Sai yang menuju sebuah lampu meja untuk mematikannya.

"Ceritamu itu, ceritalah di saat kondisimu membaik." Sai kembali tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Sai tampak kaget melihat sosok Gaara sedang berdiri di samping pintu seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Kucing pencuri dengar." Ucap Sai datar. Gaara hanya memandang Sai sinis. Belum sempat Gaara kembali membuka pintu ruang rawat Hinata, Sai langsung membuka mulutnya segera. "Jam besuk pukul 9 pagi nanti, Gaara-sensei. Jangan lagi-lagi mengganggunya, dia sedang tidur."

Mendengar ucapan datar Sai yang terdengar ketus, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sai yang masih berdiri. Gaara ingat benar bagaimana sikap Sai mengetahui pasiennya kembali ke hadapannya dengan basah kuyup dan tubuh yang gemetar.

Ia sangat tahu, Sai adalah Dokter yang sangat bertanggung jawab akan pasiennya. Dan Gaara menyesal karena pasien Sai itu datang beberapa menit, setelah Gaara menceritakan mengenai kejadian dimana Ia bertemu Hinata di hari hujan itu.

'Kenapa kau membiarkannya?' Kata-kata Sai yang rendah dengan nada datar itu selalu terngiang di pikiran Gaara yang segera meninggalkan kamar pasien dimana Hinata tergeletak di atas kasur putih saat itu.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 7 pagi lewat, Hinata tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Sai yang memang sudah menungguinya dari jam 6 tadi, akhirnya membangunkannya.<p>

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Kau harus sarapan dulu, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sai seraya menyodorkan sebuah puding dan roti keju ke hadapan Hinata yang membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Terimakasih," Hinata menerimanya dengan seutas senyum tipis.

Sai lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya melihat Hinata hanya memegang kedua makanan tersebut tanpa memiliki niat untuk memakannya.

"Aku akan lunakan roti ini, lalu kau harus memakannya. Ini perintah Dokter." Ujar Sai sedikit tegas tetapi tetap tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

Selagi Sai melunakan roti bulat itu dengan susu putih di sebuah piring kecil, Hinata mulai membuka tutup puding yang diberi Sai perlahan.

"Ini," Sai lalu menyerahkan sebuah piring yang berisi lunakan roti tadi kepada Hinata. "Pelan-pelan saja, jangan dipaksakan, lalu kau harus mengatakan padaku kalau ingin memuntahkannya." Sai menyerahkan sendok kecil pada Hinata yang menurut dengan segala perkataan Dokter itu.

Disaat Hinata memakan makanannya, Sai keluar untuk segera mengambil alat-alat medisnya untuk melakukan pengecekan lagi pada tubuh Hinata. Tanpa ia perkirakan, bahwa ternyata disaat Sai keluar, Gaara segera memasuki ruang rawat Hinata.

"Syukurulah kau bisa makan." Ujar Gaara sedikit berbisik lega.

Hinata yang melihat kehadiran Gaara hanya terdiam mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu, Sensei."

Gaara menggeleng cepat. "Ng. Maafkan aku. Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf. Karena masih banyak pekerjaan, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Gaara yang langsung segera keluar.

Hinata hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum, lalu ia kembali melahap roti didepannya hingga Sai datang kembali.

"Maaf Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai makannya?" Tanya Sai yang sudah membawa sebuah tas hitam persegi panjang di tangan kirinya dengan beberapa lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya." Rajuk Hinata merasa bersalah. Sai menengok ke arah piring tadi. Makan? Sedikit itu makan? Hampir tidak terlihat bahwa Hinata menyentuh roti itu. Sai tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis ini bisa menolak makanannya sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, berikutnya kau harus makan lebih banyak dari ini setiap harinya, bagaimana?" Tanya Sai ramah seraya menopang dagunya.

"Aku janji."

* * *

><p>Setelah melakukan pengecekan terhadap tubuh Hinata, Sai sedikit mengulaskan senyumnya. Ia lihat bahwa berat tubuh Hinata meningkat. Bagi Hinata, meningkatnya berat badan itu bisa dibilang suatu kebahagiaan bagi dirinya yang hampir tidak sanggup untuk menghabiskan setengah roti sedikitpun.<p>

"Berusalah. Kau ingin cepat-cepat sehat agar menemukan kalungnya, kan? Setelah kamu kuizinkan keluar dari RS ini, aku akan ikut membantumu sebisaku. Kita barter. Kau makan yang banyak, dan aku akan membantu mencari kalungmu. Bagaimana?" Sai tersenyum memandang Hinata yang tampak berfikir.

"Baik." Hinata mengangguk semangat dengan tawa kecil menemaninya.

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang laki-laki berambut panjang ditemani gadis cantik bercepol 2 di atas kepalanya.

"Kakak! Kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan." Neji mengelus kepala Hinata pelan.

"Taraaa! Lihat Hinata, aku membawakan boneka kesukaanmu!" Ujar Tenten riang seraya menyodorkan Hinata boneka panda berukuran sedang dihadapannya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku kira Kakak lupa dengan ini," Hinata segera meraih boneka itu dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Oh, ternyata Hinata menyukai boneka?" Sai menatap Hinata.

"Iya! Khususnya ini. Karena boneka ini adalah pemberian dari Ibuku." Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"O,ya Sensei, kira-kira kapan Hinata bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit? Aku tidak mau dia terlalu lama tertinggal pelajarannya." Tanya Neji.

"Kalau keadaannya terus membaik 2 hari kedepan, aku rasa Minggu ini Hinata sudah bisa kembali. Demam dan flu-nya juga sudah sembuh." Jelas Sai.

"Syukurlah, kau juga sudah merindukan teman-teman kan?" Neji memandang Hinata yang masih asik dengan bonekanya.

"Ya! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Ino!" Hinata mengangguk semangat.

"Ino? Apa maksud kalian Ino Yamanaka? Karena nama itu jarang sekali ada." Ujar Sai seraya menopang dagunya.

"Iya! Apa Dokter mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sai mengangguk. "Ya, dia baru masuk Rumah Sakit ini 3 hari lalu karena penyakit lambung. Kemarin baru saja ia melakukan operasi untuk menutup kembali luka dilambungnya." Jelas Sai.

"Ah? luka di lambungnya terbuka lagi? Pasti karena ia terlalu bersemangat." Hinata mencibir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjenguknya? Keadaanmu juga sudah membaik bukan? Ah, tapi kakakmu juga baru datang."

Neji segera menggeleng. "Tidak apa, kami juga harus segera pulang karena pekerjaan. Aku menitipkan Hinata padamu."

Setelah Neji dan Tenten berpamitan, Sai langsung membantu Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Kaki Hinata yang sudah tidak digerakkan hampir seminggu, membuat Hinata tidak sanggup berdiri hingga Sai menawarkan kursi roda yang langsung ditolak halus oleh Hinata. Karena itulah, Sai harus bersabar memapah gadis itu berjalan ke ruang rawat Ino yang berada di bangsal sebelahnya.

"Permisi," Sai membuka pintu dengan nama Yamanaka di depannya.

"Silahkan,"

Sai yang pertama memasuki ruangan tersebut sedikit kaget melihat sosok didepannya. "Eh, ternyata kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab pasien ini, aku lupa."

"Maaf saja, Sai-sensei. Jam besuk nanti jam 9 pagi." Ujar laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah marun itu mengulang perkataan Sai dulu.

"Kau.."

"Anu, Sai-sensei, apa aku sudah bisa masuk?" Tanya Hinata yang masih berdiri di balik tubuh Sai.

"Ah, sayang sekali Hinata, ternyata Dokter yang satu ini tidak memperbolehkan kita masuk, iya kan Gaara-sensei?" Sai mendelik ke arah Gaara yang segera membulatkan matanya mendengar nama Hinata.

"Sai..." Gaara lalu memandang Ino yang masih tertidur dan kembali mengecek tubuhnya. "Masuklah, aku masih harus mengecek keadaan pasien ini."

Sai tersenyum menang dan segera mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan duduk di samping ranjang tempat Ino yang masih terpejam.

"Gaara-sensei, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir melihat keadaan Ino, sahabatnya.

"Ng, syukurlah hanya luka kecil yang terbuka." Gaara lalu segera membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sai, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Terdengar suara Gaara dari arah belakang Sai sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa?" Sai menatap mata hijau emerald milik laki-laki di depannya tegas. Sai lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap disana hingga Sai kembali, dan langsung mengikuti jejak Gaara keluar.

"Biarkan gadis itu keluar dari Rumah Sakit secepat mungkin. Dia ingin segera mencari kalungnya." Gaara menunduk kepalanya dalam.

Sai buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hinata masih terlalu lemah untuk keluar dari RS. Dan lagi, aku masih belum memaafkan dirimu yang menelantarkan pasienku yang sedang kuserahkan ke padamu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu."

"Haaaah, yasudahlah. Lagipula, kau sudah tidak ada urusan dengan gadis itu, bukan?" Sai mendelik kearah Gaara.

"Um...Benar," Gaara lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

"Tapi.." Seru Sai menghentikkan langkah kaki Gaara. "Jenguklah dia sesekali, aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua cukup dekat. Sepertinya kehadiranmu bisa mengurangi kejenuhan Hinata sedikit."

Gaara menatap Sai sedikit kaget, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu,"

* * *

><p>"Ngh...Apa kau gurita!" Seru Ino di bangun tidurnya.<p>

"I...Ino..Kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kaget melihat sahabatnya yang langsung terbangun dengan cara seperti itu.

''Loh! Hinata-chan, kenapa aku disini?" Ino memutar kepalanya tampak melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Bukankah kau habis operasi lambungmu?" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Ah benar juga. Ah, jangan-jangan Rumah Sakit ini tempat kau dirawat juga ya. Syukurlaah." Ino langsung memeluk Hinata erat. "Kau gemukkan!" Seru Ino. Bagi orang yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan Hinata, pasti tidak akan bisa membedakan hal ini, Ino tidak termasuk kedalamnya, dia bisa melihat perbedaan fisik Hinata dengan detail, beda dengan yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? O,ya Ino jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau kan baru operasi kemarin." Saran Hinata.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" Ujar Sai yang kembali memasuki ruangan Ino.

"Jangan-jangan dia ini Dokter penanggung jawabmu? Kereen. Aku belum lihat Dokter yang menjadi penanggung jawabku." Ujar Ino histeris.

Sai yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali, penanggung jawabmu lebih keren dibandingkan aku.'' Sai lalu mengecek kembali keadaan Ino atas permintaan Gaara sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya tadi.

"Aku sudah sembuh!" Seru Ino semangat saat Sai sedang mengecek kembali infus yang masih berada di lengan Ino.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan berteriak, kalau kena guncangan, berteriak, atau bersin yang berlebih tekanan di perutmu akan meningkat , nanti bagian luka nya akan terasa nyut-nyutan." Jelas Sai pelan seraya tersenyum.

Ino lalu menatap Sai tajam. "Yang tersenyum hanya di bibir saja, kenapa matamu tidak?"

Sai yang mendengarnya segera menatap Ino kaget.

"Ah maaf Sensei! Aku ini orangnya memang terlalu peka pada sesuatu! Maaf ya!" Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, merasa bersalah. Sai hanya terdiam seraya menulis pada selembar kertas mengenai kondisi Ino untuk disampaikan pada Gaara.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Sai lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana? Sudah puas bertemu dengan sahabatmu? Aku juga harus mengecek kembali keadaanmu." Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi, Ino." Hinata lalu kembali dipapah oleh Sai dan segera menuju luar pintu.

"Baiklah." Ino lalu melambaikan tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam masih merasa bersalah pada Dokter berambut hitam yang melirik kearahnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini yang biasanya Sai datang sebelum Hinata terbangun tidak ada. Hinata hanya terdiam diatas kasurnya sampai akhirnya seorang Dokter lain segera menghampirinya.<p>

"Maaf, kau Hinata kan? Tadi aku dapat telepon dari Sai, katanya dia mendapat kecelakaan di perjalanannya." Ucap Dokter yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata itu.

"Benarkah! La...Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sai-sensei?" Seru Hinata khawatir mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, dia selamat. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin meneleponku. Kau santai saja, kalau masalahnya sudah selesai aku yakin dia akan langsung kemari. Karena seluruh Dokter spesialisasi penyakit dalam penuh semua, jadi aku yang diminta menggantikan Sai sampai Ia datang." Dokter itu lalu segera mengambil sebuah dokumen di atas lemari.

"Dokter..Siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, Salam kenal. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Spesialis Kedokteran Fisik dan Rehabilitasi. Salam kenal." Sasuke lalu membaca sebuah dokumen di atas tangannya yang berisi mengenai keadaan Hinata. Pandangannya serius melihat isi lembaran tersebut.

"Sasuke-sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tidak berdenging.

"Ah, maaf." Sasuke lalu kembali menaruh dokumen tersebut dan menghampiri Hinata. ''Pertama-tama, bisakah aku tahu, kenapa kau menolak makanan, Hinata-san?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan peralatan tulisnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku harus tahu terlebih dahulu penyebab penyakitmu ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak penyakitan." Jawab Hinata tampak tidak senang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi apa dasarnya sehingga tubuhmu tidak bisa menerima makanan? Aku disini sekalian melakukan rehabilitasi padamu." Sasuke lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang baginya merupakan tatapan sinis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, Sai-sensei juga akan kesusahan. Kau harus sembuh agar dia juga terlepas dari tugasnya." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata bersalah.

"Kenapa? Apa dia merasa terbebani?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Entah, tapi apa kau merasa terbebani bila harus merawat orang yang tidak mau berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitnya?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Uh..." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-sensei." Ujar laki-laki yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat Hinata.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah tugasku." Sasuke lalu kembali berdiri dan menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah marun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu dan memandangnya sinis.

"Sai tidak memintamu untuk merehabitilasi pasiennya seperti itu." Ucap Gaara tak kalah sinis dari sang Uchiha.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati bersedia menggantikannya." Sasuke lalu mengambil kembali tas-nya dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dasar," Gaara lalu memasuki ruangan Hinata dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. "Maaf, Hinata. Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku mau keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Perkataan Dokter tadi tidak perlu kau pedulikan." Ujar Gaara menahan Hinata yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Tapi, tidak ada gunanya aku disini kalau tidak bisa sembuh.'' Hinata menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca.

"Apa maksudmu sembuh? Kau tidak memiliki penyakit apapun." Ucap Gaara.

Hinata yang mendengarnya kembali menatap Gaara. Pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sakit. Kakak bahkan teman-temannya selalu berkata agar Hinata sembuh. 'Sembuh' apa? Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan selama ini.

"Di... Di dalam pikiranku, aku selalu bertanya..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya menghindari pandangan Gaara yang mulai serius. "Berfikir 'Kenapa Tuhan terus mengujiku'. Saat menyadari hal itu, aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari dunia ini. Mati dengan tenang, dan tidak merepotkan orang lain."

"Menguji atau tidak, jawabannya tergantung dari diri kita masing-masing. Semua hal tidak akan berlangsung datar-datar saja, benar kan?" Gaara menjawabnya perlahan sedang Hinata yang mendengarkannya langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sudah hampir tidak pernah terlukis diwajah seorang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Berjanjilah..." Gaara lalu mengulurkan jari kelingking di tangan kanannya di hadapan Hinata. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah berniat untuk mati."

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Dokter yang memiliki sebuah tato didahinya itu. Tapi dalam hati Hinata Ia percaya akan Dokter yang satu ini. "Aku berjanji..." Hinata lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Gaara. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berniat seperti itu."

* * *

><p>"Sai, hasilnya sudah keluar."<p>

"Ah, terimakasih Kepala."

"Panggil aku Tsunade! Aku benci panggilan kepala itu! Kau ini, datang ke tempatku, sampai berbohong kau kecelakaan, kalau kejadian bagaimana!" Seru Gadis, atau lebih tepatnya Wanita tua berwajah seperti gadis muda yang berdiri dihadapan Sai.

"Habisnya, aku tidak ada alasan lagi." Sai hanya terekeh kecil.

"Ya, sifatmu memang selalu begitu."

"Baik. Lalu... Gadis itu, bagaimana baiknya?" Tanya Sai sedikit

"Mau tidak mau, gadis Hyuuga itu harus menjalani operasi. Kau bilang hanya menolak makanan! Dia itu terkena pneumonia!"

"Ma..Maaf, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu sejak awal. Beruntung aku langsung menyerahkan hasil rontgen nya kepada anda." Sai membungkuk dalam.

"Kau harus tahu Sai, pneumonia itu karena bakteri, virus, parasit, dan sebagainya. Bisa juga karena terlalu lama terkena di udara luar yang dingin. Gejalanya Demam, flu, sesak nafas, dan lain hal. Kau sudah mempelajarinya bukan?"

''Iya," Sai mengangguk lemah. "Bukankah, sudah ada penyembuhannya?"

Tsunade lalu mengangguk. "Ya! Kau tahu obatnya bukan? Nanti akan kuberikan, Tapi..."

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Aku ingin mengeceknya secara langsung besok, karena aku tahu dia memiliki penyakit jantung didalam dirinya."

"Ja...Jangan berlebihan! Aku tidak pernah mau berfikir sejauh itu."

"Sai!" Seru Tsunade menghentikan Sai yang tampak tak menerima hasil penelitian Tsunade, seorang Dokter ternama hingga keluar Negeri yang sudah sangat terkenal.

"Bagaimana hasilnya kalau Ia melakukan operasi?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"50 banding 50, kau tahu maksudnya, kan?"

"Ng..." Sai menelan ludahnya tampak kesal. "Mohon bantuanmu, Tsunade-sensei." Ujar Sai pasrah seraya membungkukkan badannya dalam dihadapan Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>YOKATTAA!<strong>

**Akhirnya chapter yang lama banget keluar ini selesai juga :D**

**maaf ya lama sekali ;w; review yaaaa aku juga masih belum tahu akhirnya gimana**

**Ah iya, ini genre angst, jadi.. ya kalian dapat perkirakan endingnya? ;)**

**Oke, review yaaa untuk masukan ke Ayaaa ! **

**sankyuuu**


End file.
